The Unforgivable Wish
by HopeDreams
Summary: Kimiko wishes that she never met the Monks and the Heylin side which causes some chaos. Slight RaiKim and hints of Chasekim
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko stared at her broken PDA, smashed, ruined, all this because of the guy's ridiculous antics. She drew out a long breath, trying to rid of the memories of their mocking behaviour.

She remember Omi's words much better.

'_You are just a girl, you won't make it to dragon, you are far too weak' _

She was determined to prove them wrong, all of them, even Master Fung and Dojo. Now that Kimiko was 16 years old, Dojo treated her much differently. She rested her head against the pillow.

'_This is no job for a girl, Girls are made to cook and clean' _

She was determined to prove them wrong. Don't mess

with a girl. Kimiko soon enough fell asleep, clutching the broken PDA throughout the sleep.

She woke up to the sound of screaming in her ear, the words sound muffled.

'KIMIKO GET UP' The voice yelled. Kimiko groaned, ignoring the loud voice.

'THERE IS A NEW SHEN-GONG-WU, GET UP!' the voice she recognized as Omi. He was shaking her, hoping she would wake up.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up a pushed the small boy away from her. She rubbed her temples heavily. Her eyes slightly sore, probably from the lack of sleep she received. Omi was gone from her room, leaving her alone. She got out of bed and quickly got changed into the her robes. There was slight bags out of her eyes, her eyes were slightly red. She sighed and quickly rushed into the kitchen where the others were dressed in their full attire. They were waiting for her.

'Here comes sleeping beauty' Raimundo said mockingly. Kimiko just stuck the tongue at him but he smirked at her childish behaviour.

'What's the wu?' she asked during the silence as they boarded Dojo who had fully grown.

'Eye of Desire' Raimundo said as the group left the ground.

'What does it do?' She asked him. He turned around to face her before answering.

'It grants your wish but it is only one wish per person' he replied before turning around to talk to Clay.

'One of these days, I will make to Shoku Warrior along with Clay' Omi pointed out loudly. Kimiko was fuming.

'What does that mean!' the young girl shouted , giving Omi a distasteful look. Omi backed down slightly before replying.

'Girls aren't meant to become warriors, as I said before they are meant to clean and cook' He replied to the angry girl who was now close to blowing.

'Omi I am getting sick with this, I am so close the getting the ancient guide to females and burning it' Kimiko screamed at him. Omi sat there, shocked along with the others who heard her mean comments.

'Yo Kim, he was just playing with you' Raimundo said to her, trying to calm her.

'It isn't playing if you do it nearly everyday, how about all of you just grow up, I am just as strong as you guys and yet you treat me like a second class citizen. I refuse to be treated like a second class citizen because of my gender' she said to the shocked group of boys before storming off to the other end of Dojo. She sat her legs crossed and arms folded around her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore their intense stares at her. The entire journey was silence.

They arrived in the grassy area, surrounded by trees. The boys didn't even bother to shoot a glance at Kimiko as she lowered her self off Dojo. Dojo returned to his normal size.

'We better hurry before Chase or Wuya show up' Clay said.

They could hear the far distance the sound of laughing, Jack's laughing. He lowered himself down to the middle of the forest.

'Or Jack' Kimiko said as she got in a fighting position. The others copied her, out of the woods of the forest, Chase appeared along with Wuya. This Wu was very important.

The battle had begun. Jack sent out the jack-bots while Chase attacked Omi and Raimundo and was beating them easily. Wuya was focused on beating Clay for some reason. It was like they were ignoring expect from the jack bots who were approaching her.

She summoned some small fire balls and threw them, when they collided with the metal, it exploded largely. Jack cowered, whimpering in fear.

Kimiko continued her search of the wu. She saw something shiny at the corner of her eye, she was running towards it before being knocked on to her side by Chase.

Gladly, she was right next to it, she grasped it tightly before standing up.

The gem was beautifully designed, it was ruby red and had a cat eye in the middle. Kimiko was distracted by its beauty. It dangled on a chain.

The fight stopped as they turned their eyes to her. She was panicking. With Chase pinning both Omi and Raimundo against the trees and Wuya holding Clay against the grass with her foot, know wonder she was panicking.

'Kimiko, do something' the boys yelled at her, she glanced at them.

'You know what, I wish we never met' she yelled, her eyes glaring darkly. She watched as a bright shining radiance, covered the forest. The force knocked her backwards along with everyone else. Her wish was coming true. She could hear the sound of people high-pitched screaming in her ear and the sound of disturbing laughter ringing in her ear. Her eyes were firmly shut, trying to block the staggering sound.

She ripped her eyes open, the sound was gone. She looked up to see Omi towering over her.

'Excuse me, young girl, but are you ok?' he said. Kimiko was dazed, Omi didn't know who she was. The Eye of Desire was still hanging around her neck. She rose up, everyone surveyed at her like they have never see her before.

The wish had come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko stayed silent due to shock.

Chase was giving her a curious look. She looked familiar but he had never meet her before. She was pretty though, the way her blue eyes stood out from her features and how her black curls framed her face. Her scent, she smelled of vanilla and flowers. To him, the girl looked like a goddess but he wouldn't allow him to fall over such an emotion, Love. Who needs it? His gaze still on Kimiko.

Wuya glared at Kimiko for getting Chase's attention. She just suddenly popped out of know where and now Chase was eyeing her like Thanksgiving turkey. It infuriated her, she knew that Chase had rid of those stupid emotions long ago but he was paying more attention to the strange girl than her. Her green eyes fixated on the petite girl.

The monks were standing by her side, trying to shake her awake. She was blanked out, mostly due to shock. Her mouth opened wide and her breath coming out in short gasps. She blinked once or twice before turning to look at everyone. Raimundo shot a worried look at the youthful girl.

Her hand grasped the Eye of Desire before she rose quickly.

Wuya quickly broke the silence.

'Look, Kid, give us the Eye of Desire' Wuya said placing her hands on her hips.

'I rather not Wuya' Kimiko shot back at the witch who jumped back in shock.

It worried deeply that this girl was actually scaring the witch. The monks stood not that far for Kimiko.

'H-How do you know who I am?' Wuya stuttered as she walked back till she was standing next to Chase. His hands placed at his back.

'That's for me to know and for you to find out' Kimiko replied to the witch who's nails were digging into the armour on Chase's shoulder.

'Chase, do something' the witch whispered worryingly into the warlord's ear. Kimiko stood still, silently relaxed looking. Yet, in the inside she was beyond scared. No one knew who she was.

'She is merely a teenager there for you shall handle her yourself' he said harshly to Wuya. He wanted to examine the girl more closely. Wuya sighed hopelessly before walking from his side till she was in front of Chase and Kimiko. She was prepared to fight.

Wuya lunged at the teen but Kimiko developed a fire ball at the witch. It hit Wuya on the chest yet she would not give up. It was now hand to hand combat. Chase and the others were watching intensely. Kimiko tripped Wuya up but Wuya rose to her feet slightly battered.

Kimiko's eyes gleamed with darkness. She was not prepared to lose to witch.

'You fight well for a teen' Wuya said to her, amidst their fight.

'And you fight well for a 1500 year old bag of bones' Kimiko retorted to her.

Chase trying not to laugh at her comment instead chuckled darkly. Kimiko soon enough pinned Wuya on the ground. Kimiko walked away from Wuya, Wuya was badly battered, a few bruises down her face and scratches down her arms due to Kimiko's sharp nails. Kimiko was slightly battered, a broken nose, nothing she couldn't handle.

The monks had went away a while ago leaving Kimiko with a evil warlord and a blood thirsty witch who demanded revenge. Kimiko gulped nervously. Chase stopped her by snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her waist into his armoured chest. Kimiko tried to get out of his grip but he tightened his grip. His nose nudged her ear before he whispered

'Who are you?'


	3. Chapter 3

'What is it to you?' Kimiko whispered harshly. Chase chuckled evilly into her ear, this girl was an amusement, someone great to toy with.

'I just want to get know my new friend' he replied, his eyes darkening. He watched as the girl squirmed under her grip. His eyes flickered to the Eye of Desire which hung under her neck like a necklace.

'I'm not your friend' she said warningly. She could feel his golden eyes trying to penetrate her thoughts, her soul. She shuddered slightly when she felt his hand run down the side of her neck as if taming her. She licked lips, trying to ignore the closeness with the heylin warrior.

'You would be great at my side, a brilliant warrior like yourself' he offered, his eyes scanning the girl.

'Compliments aren't going to work, Chase' she said to him. His eyes widened in astonishment. The young warrior knew who he was. A cruel grin spread across his face, he chuckled humorously at the girl's feeble attempts to escape.

'I would yourself lucky since I have not decided to break you' he whispered ruthlessly against her ear, suddenly biting it, watching her tense.

'Fine, break me, I am no use to you' she said, watching his smirk return to his face.

'I am not going to break you, you are in fact too good a warrior, my dear' he told her, watching her claw at his armour. His eyes flickered from the girl to the forest grounds, Wuya had already returned home. So he was alone, he could now finally toy with this girl and possibly break her of everything she has.

He sniffed her, her scent was driving him mad. He was now craving her blood. His eyes were bloodshot. He quickly turned the scared girl towards him and without any notice, dived at her neck, biting, drawing blood. Kimiko tensed trying to move but his hands were tightly placed on her shoulder, allowing her not to move. He started to lap the blood. It tasted wonderful. He pulled away, and saw the two bite marks. He controlled himself so he wouldn't draw anymore blood, it could kill Kimiko and after all she might be an asset to him.

Kimiko jumped away from Chase, a frightful look across her face. She readied herself in a fighting position, silently waiting for Chase to attack her but his hands rested behind his back, the blood gone from his mouth. A malicious smirk on his face. Kimiko waited patiently for him to attack. His cold and calculating attitude often scared her, he thought over things before he does them.

He pounced at her, letting her back hit the ground. She jumped to the ground, only to be attack by punches and kicks, mostly aimed at the stomach and mouth but Kimiko narrowly avoided them. She summoned some fire and aimed it at Chase.

Chase thought for a minute while fighting the girl. The girl can summon fire from her fingertips. She is a worthy opponent.

'Judolette Flip-Fire' Kimiko yelled. The fire blasted towards Chase but he easily dodged it. He returned to his thoughts, that was a move that only the dragon of fire could perform but there was no dragon of fire at the temple. He returned to reality.

He pinned her, her back flat against the ground. She was glaring up at him, his hands holding hers down by the sides of her head while he was kneeling on top for her.

'You are a very worthy opponent, my dear. Our paths will cross again one day' he said before lifting himself off her and walking away from her, leaving her to lie on the forest floor.

She had made a deep, sinful mistake. Those thoughts just returned to her, no one remember who she was, not even Chase and he was one of the smartest people she had known. Kimiko had no idea, where to go. She clutched the shen-gong-wu that still somehow hung around her neck. One wish per person, she had to find out to reverse this somehow.

Raimundo, Kimiko missed him the most. He was annoying yet loveable. If Kimiko told him what happened, they would probably call her a nut job. She sighed hopelessly before rising off the ground. She felt some tears stream down her cheeks, she wiped away before settling off into the forest, hoping to find some sort of civilisation.

It was nightfall. The moon hung like a large diamond in the sky, it was a beautiful setting. Yet Kimiko, was not bothered by the moon's loveliness, she had been travelling for hours, no site of people anywhere. Just massive trees and forest animals. Sweat drenched down her face, she was tired and felt pathetic. She wiped her forehead before continuing her journey.

After a few more hours, it felt like midnight. Her eyes were weak and she felt like she was going to pass out for exhaustion. She missed the soft pillow under her head.

She gasped slightly at what she saw, the temple. It looked intact, everything looked the same. She started to walk faster into the temple, as soon as she got into the temple, she felt a sudden bad wave of exhaustion overcome her. She sat down the grass before resting her head. She closed her eyes slowly letting sleep overcome her.

Raimundo stared at the sleeping girl who was resting in the infirmary. It was the girl who he had met when looking for the eye of desire but for now she was the current owner of the wu. She looked so peaceful. The beautiful black hair framed her porcelain skin, Raimundo was so tempted to run a finger across her skin to see how soft it was. He approached the girl, and sat at the chair next to the bed. The girl was in a deep sleep for sure. His finger rolled down her cheek, the skin was tender and smooth.

He pulled away as he watched the young girl wake up. Her sapphire eyes opened slowly. When Raimundo looked into those eyes, he could only think of the sky.

'Raimundo?' Kimiko asked him, it made him jump back slightly.

'H-How do you know who I am?' Raimundo asked, his eyes darting from Kimiko and the others who were training outside.

'It's a long story. My head is aching' Kimiko said as she placed a small hand across her forehead.

Raimundo was dying to start a conversation with the strange girl.

'Who are you?' he asked her.

'Looks like no one really remembers me' she muttered under her breath. Thankfully Raimundo never heard her.

'I am Kimiko and I know you are Raimundo, the others outside are Clay and Omi' Kimiko explained, a grin forming on her delicate features.

'Have you been spying on us? Are you spying for the heylin side?' Raimundo questioned her. Kimiko sighed before sitting up.

'I am not spying on you and to make things clear, I am not on the Heylin Side' she fully explained to the confused boy.

Things were silent now, Raimundo stared at Kimiko, she was a mysterious character.

'You are the dragon of the wind' Kimiko pointed out, as she watched the candle flame dance around brilliantly. She glanced from the candle to Raimundo, who was stunned. He was too stunned to speak.

'Omi is the dragon of water and Clay is the dragon of earth' she said as her fingers danced around the flame.

'There is no dragon of fire, is there?' Kimiko asked as she looked up to Raimundo, her blue eyes locked with his jade eyes.

'We couldn't get her to come, she refused but we utterly forgot about her until you mentioned her' Raimundo said as he gazed at the flame as Kimiko was still toying with it, he watched a cold glare rise on her features.

'Maybe Raimundo, it is best if you leave, I have some thinking to do' Kimiko said as she pulled her hand away from the fire. Raimundo just stood up and walked away, anger infuriating his features.

Kimiko rested her head against the pillow and admired it's softness. She looked up at the ceiling. Raimundo had said that she refused to come.

'_This is all my fault' _she thought, her thoughts streaming to her.

'_If I hadn't made that stupid wish, everything would be ok' _

She closed her eyes, tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

Her silence was interpreted when 3 boys and a dragon walked into the room.

Dojo stared at Kimiko, she seemed pretty familiar but he knew that she had never met her before.

'And what would you three and the dragon want?' Kimiko said to them as they stopped at the end of her bed. Dojo wrapped himself tightly around Omi's head. Looks like they have questions to be answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Their mind's were filled with questions. All of them wanted to ask her everything about her but she might refuse. She did seem like someone with a temper. For now the room was filled with silence, even when Master Fung walked in. No one dared to speak. Kimiko was distracted by the flame, everyone staring at her. She glanced at them every now in then. She didn't feel like speaking to any of them.

'I am M-' Master Fung said before being interrupted by the petite girl.

'I know you are Master Fung and the dragon is Dojo' Kimiko said, not even glancing at them. This girl knew possibly everything about them, she might be a danger to them or perhaps an asset.

'There is no need for introductions' she drawled on, a smile rising on her face. Her blue eyes finally looked up to them, they all looked startled.

'We must ask, but what are you doing here?' Omi asked, his voice rising nervously. She looked at the small monk, that small smile across her face.

'I was lost, I have no where else to go for now, this temple is the only civilisation for miles' she told them.

'Why did you have the Eye Of Desire?' Dojo enquired, his anxiety rising with Omi as well.

'I stumbled upon it, during a walk and I have decided to keep it' she lied, she drew a long breath, watching everyone tense.

'Have you ran away?' Raimundo asked as he fidgeted with his nails. She answered simply by shaking her head.

'Where are you from?' Master Fung asked as he finger ran across his beard.

'I am from Tokyo in Japan' Kimiko asked as her blue eyes scanned the room.

'Sorry to be rude, but I wouldn't like to answer in more questions' she said in a harsh tone. The group left without any argument, yet there were still questions to be asked.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _She thought to herself as she pulled the covers near her chin.

'_Maybe if I just explain everything to them, maybe they'll understand' _She considered before shaking her head.

'_They will never understand, they usually don't anyways'_ she reflected, she sighed before looking out to the sunset. A beautiful scenery, she admired it with grace. She probably needed more sleep as she let out a big yawn.

She closed her eyes, before letting a dreamless sleep overcome her.

* * *

><p>Chase watched with the all-seeing eye, at the girl who was now asleep girl. Even when sleep overcame her, she was still a beautiful girl. He blocked thoughts for time being. He needed more information about her. Maybe he needed a favour from Jack, as much as he hated to admit it.<p>

Spicer, the bubbling insect whom Chase had grown to hate the most out of everyone even Wuya. He flicked the all-seeing eye before watching the 'evil genius' hang from the mouth of the tiger.

'I suppose, you want a favour' Spicer said as he tried to break himself away from the tiger's mouth but his attempts were feeble.

'Yes, I do acquire a favour from you as much as it disgusts me' Chase said as he glared at the boy.

'I wish for you to gather information about a girl, Kimiko' Chase told the weak boy. Chase inwardly chuckled to himself as the tiger's grip on Jack tightened to the point where Jack was whimpering like the coward he was.

'Where will I find her?' Jack said as he continue to push the tiger away from him, no luck.

'She staying with the monks, gather anything about her' Chase said as he glowered at Jack. The tiger threw Jack against the wall, the boy squirmed in pain. Jack didn't bother to move.

'Spicer, you are more than welcome to leave now' Chase hissed venomously as Jack rose from his spot, afraid that the warlord would thrash him. He quickly scurried out of there, leaving the warlord in peace to return to his thoughts.

Kimiko woke up, gasping and sweating as if she had a nightmare. The nightmare, she was running down a dark alley, a shadow chasing her, Raimundo, Omi and Clay, she ran passed them, she just hoped they would stop to help but they yelled at her, saying she was useless or this chaos was her fault. She tripped up as the shadow towered over her, the golden eyes gleamed with darkness and a sly grin over her face. She had woken after that.

She wiped her head, it was now nightfall. The others were probably asleep, she ruffled her hair, she guessed the time as around midnight. Her black curls were now a mess, she ran her fingers through her hair. Her blue eyes, tired and weary from her lack of sleep.

She threw the covers off her and proceeded to exit the infirmary. She didn't know why she was doing this but since she could not get to sleep, she decided it was best to lay outside a count the stars, hoping then she could fall asleep.

As she lay outside, she was bored. As she rubbed, her fingers together, a small flame developed in her fingers, it slowly turned into a fire ball. She was throw the ball between her hands, it was a very entertaining toy. It some how kept her occupied. The fire ball quickly developed into ash as she felt tiredness overcome her.

Kimiko rose from the ground, and walked to a the infirmary, she didn't know that Jack Spicer was watching her from a tree, using his Bird-Bot.


End file.
